This invention relates to a cable cleaning device, and more specifically, to a cable cleaning device for cleaning the surface of an electric cable which is secured, for example, to an electric cable winder of an electrically driven earthmoving vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,906 and U. S. patent application Ser. No. 383,884, now U.S. Patent No. 3,861,505, for example, disclose an electrically driven earthmoving vehicle equipped with a winder for winding and unwinding a cable for power supply. Such an earthmoving vehicle is frequently operated in tunnels where underground water flows, and therefore, muddy soils, sands and clays tend to adhere heavily to the cables. These muddy soils and sands adhere to the cable and are carried over the cable guiding rollers provided at the cable receiving end of the winder or into the inside of the winder when the cable is wound up by the winder. The muddy matter carried to the rollers quickens the wearing of the rollers or injures them, and on the other hand, that carried into the inside of the winder is accumulated there and may cause a malfunction of the winder. Even when this is not the case, the muddy sands and soils become hardened upon drying, and it is not easy to clean them up. It has therefore been desired to avoid all these troubles by cleaning electric cables before wind-up on winders.